Kenpachi XII
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of an Ichigo in the aftermath of becoming the Twelfth Kenpachi. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach and I never will.**

 **[KXII]**

 **Kenpachi XII**

 **[KXII]**

While the Barracks of the Gotei 13's Eleventh Division were usually full of rambunctious, battle-hungry Shinigami, the Division's newest Captain, the Twelfth Kenpachi, all but forbid such enthusiasm with his glum attitude that he had held since obtaining the title and rank. While many Shinigami who personally knew and respected Kenpachi Zaraki as well as looked down upon the Trial by Combat method most had used to become Captains could understand and even sympathize with his successor's downcast attitude, the Captain-Commander had sternly informed the former Ichigo Kurosaki that he had to accept his newly gained responsibilities and become the commanding officer the Eleventh Division needed. Regardless that Kurosaki didn't want to kill Zaraki and bring about everything that came with it, he had a duty to his Division and the morale-inspiring public image belonging to those who became known as Kenpachi. Reasonably, he understood what he had been told from the start, but emotionally, his mind was awash with conflict.

Ichigo never wanted to all but abandon his birth name, become a Captain by killing his predecessor, and most of all, he never wanted to kill someone he both respected and called a friend. He sat in his old office in brooding silence when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He asked plainly and somewhat hoping that they would move away.

"Ichigo, may I come in?" A woman replied patiently.

Recognizing who it was and actually pleased that she used his name, Ichigo decided not to turn her away. "I've got time for a guest, Captain."

Retsu Unohana of the Fourth Division entered with a look of concern at her younger counterpart, but then schooled her features into one of authority. "Yachiru informed me that you've been a bit moody for some time, Ichigo. Therefore, as your doctor, I'd appreciate your honesty in response to my questions. Are you all right?"

Looking down at the floor in self-disgust, Ichigo answered truthfully. "No, I'm not. I just don't understand, Captain Unohana."

"Understand what?"

"Why Zaraki was so intent on dying in battle and why no one, not even Yachiru, blames me for killing him."

Unohana frowned and tried to tell Ichigo the logical thing. "The Trial by Combat may lack some finesse, Ichigo, but it's not illegal. Even now, Shinigami, especially those of your Division, recognize that there must come a time for when the old have to be succeeded by someone new who could surpass them."

Ichigo didn't have the heart to nod his head. "That might sound right, but I feel like I committed murder on a friend of all things."

Unohana took his hand into her own and spurred him to look her in the eyes. "I know he meant a great deal to you, Ichigo. I felt the same as well. But remember, Kenpachi Zaraki was a man of battle through and through and he believed that you were the one to succeed him as I do." She showed a small smile. "He picked an appropriate time, considering what was meant to be a spar between you and he led to him fully living up to the legacy I made long ago."

Uncertainty showed in Ichigo's eyes. "What?"

Unohana then went into detail about her past under the names of Yachiru and Kenpachi as well as how she learned medicine and met the battle-hardened young man who would become Kenpachi Zaraki. Listening with close attention, Ichigo could hear the shame she felt about crippling Zaraki's development as a swordsman and gratefulness that Ichigo's last fight with him unlocked his connection to his Zanpakutō at last.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Unohana had a sad yet accepting smile towards Ichigo. "As bleak as it sounds, Ichigo, don't forget that our old friend lived a good life and that he was happy and proud that your time had arrived."

Ichigo didn't say anything for a while before showing a small smile to her. "Unohana, will there be a funeral or something for Zaraki?"

Unohana showed a kind smile at the question. "Of course, and you're invited. Yamamoto in fact would like for you to say your own words on his behalf as well."

Smiling widely for the first time in such a short while, Ichigo nodded in obedience and gratitude. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. And, Ichigo?" Unohana then kissed him before beginning to make her way out of the office. "Please call me Retsu."

Once she was out, Ichigo touched his mouth before shrugging it off. "The First Kenpachi and the Twelfth in an office romance of sorts. That actually sounds kind of sexy."

 **[KXII]**

 **There are at least two Kenpachi Kurosaki stories that I know of on FFN by redwarrioroflight and King of the Fallen, but they haven't been updated in years, they were apparently begun before some information about Bleach like Zangetsu's true nature became known to us, and, with all due respect to both, the way they were written struck me as both fast paced and overly changed regarding the former changing Ichigo's Zanpakutō among other things. Nonetheless, I figured that exploring such a scenario would be good material. Sorry that I didn't show the actual battle, but my mind is kind of like a slippery slope when it comes to imagination and focusing on something. Nonetheless, I hope that this bittersweet one-shot was interesting enough.**


End file.
